


Give Me Room for my Imperfections

by evakayaki



Series: David and Matteo University Series [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Frustrated and angry David, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matteo is a good boyfriend, Matteo's just trying his best, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakayaki/pseuds/evakayaki
Summary: “When we first met, you said your parents were dead,” Matteo took another hit from the joint and exhaled, “I thought you were joking at the time, but you never talk about them.”David shrugged, declining when Matteo went to hand it to him. “They’re not dead,” his voice was devoid of emotion.-------David explains what happened with his parents and shares something important with Matteo.





	Give Me Room for my Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Song title comes from "You Will Find Me" by Alex

“When we first met, you said your parents were dead,” Matteo took another hit from the joint and exhaled, “I thought you were joking at the time, but you never talk about them.”

David shrugged, declining when Matteo went to hand it to him. “They’re not dead,” his voice was devoid of emotion.

“Oh,” Matteo took another hit, and waited for David to continue. When he didn’t continue, Matteo took two more hits before tapping it out. “You don’t talk about them.”

“I don’t,” David agreed, “I’m going to get a beer, you want one?”

Matteo frowned and grabbed David’s wrist as he walked past. “Hey.”

“What?” David asked sharply, but didn’t pull his arm out of Matteo’s grip.

“What do you mean _what_?” Matteo asked. “Your parents?”

David shrugged, “They’re not dead and I don’t talk about them. What more is there?”

“I-“

“Matteo, can we just fucking drop it?” David yelled in frustration, yanking his wrist from his boyfriend’s grasp and quickly made the short walk to Matteo’s bedroom.

Matteo heard the door slam a second later and groaned. The one night they finally have the WG to themselves and this happens. _Fuck!_ No, not _fuck_ , there’d be no fucking tonight. _Shit._ they were finally, _finally_ , alone after what seemed like weeks.

They had fucking planned this night for the last few days. The two of them alone in the WG. The two of them alone for the entire evening. The two of them alone in Matteo’s bed. Did he mention they would be _alone?_

It had been so hard to find time to be together. At Laura’s, she seemingly was there more and more as the two of them grew closer, their relationship becoming stronger. Except for _that_ night, Matteo always felt so awkward doing anything sexual if she was in the apartment. Matteo knew Laura probably wouldn’t care if she heard because he and David had come home a few times to hear her and the new guy she’d started seeing. David had wanted to interrupt because _that guy is doing shit knows what to my sister!_ Matteo always laughed it off, kissed David’s nose and pulled him into his bedroom to give her some privacy.

Opening WhatsApp on his phone, he paused looking at the thread with just him and the boys and his thread with Hans. Logically, he knew the better choice was probably Hans, but the boys were his boys and, well…they were _his boys._

 **David’s fucking mad at me** ****

It wasn’t two seconds later when he got a response from Abdi with a thumbs up and winking emoji.

****What’d you do? Nevermind, just give him sucuk with egg. No pan** **

Matteo rolled his eyes with a smile. It had become a running joke between the four of them and David.

 ****Sex?**** Of course Carlos would suggest that. Ever since the thing with Kiki, that was Carlos’ suggestion to _all_ relationship problems.

 ********Bro!** ******Came Jonas’ response and a few seconds later it was followed up with, ** ** ****Davenzi fighting? So you are like the rest of us mere mortals!****** **

Matteo chuckled at that and turned off his phone. No real advice, but at least it distracted him for, _oh_ , all of three minutes.

Standing up and stretching, he was glad he hadn’t smoked _that_ much, or atleast that much for him. He didn’t want to be high tonight when he had to go and face David…well he did, but he couldn’t. He kind of actually just wanted to be drunk. But again, facing David drunk after a fight would be very bad for him.

Matteo scrubbed his face with his hand as he walked into the kitchen and started pulling out stuff to make his “pasta al Luigi.” And as the pasta was boiling, he started on the tomatoes, more or less mashing them up instead of slicing them.

When he had nothing to do but wait for the sauce to heat up and the pasta to be ready, he had thought about sending Laura a message for a second. But, he decided that was a big _no_. He wasn’t going to go behind his boyfriend's back, plus he wanted David to tell him, _whatever there was to tell_ , on David’s terms when he was ready. Isn’t that what he told his friends when they had ambushed him about helping David after Mr. Neuhaus inadvertently outed him at school? David gets to decide.

The pasta wasn’t exactly ready, but he didn’t care. He drained the pot and dumped the pasta into a bowl. Some ended up on the counter, but he just left it. He’d clean it up later. He also haphazardly spooned some sauce into the bowl and mixed it together. Grabbing two forks, he took a deep breath and walked to his bedroom.

He knocked twice and heard David yell out that the door wasn’t locked.

Tentatively, Matteo opened the door, not knowing what was going to happen. “Didn’t know if you’d want me to come in.” He spotted David sitting cross legged on his bed. The ever present sketchbook on David’s lap.

“It’s your bedroom,” David replied and Matteo watched him shrug.

“Yeah, but,” Matteo didn’t know what else to say, so he crossed the room and sat down next to David, offering him a fork.

“Can we talk for a minute? And eat after?”

Matteo heard the hesitancy in David’s voice and wordlessly set the bowl down on the floor.

“I…I want to, well…here,” David shoved something into his hand and Matteo looked down to see his boyfriend’s sketchbook.

“I don’t…umm, I’ve seen this,” he sputtered out in confusion.

He watched as David nodded and took a deep breath, “Not all of it.”

“What do you m-… _oh_ ,” Matteo saw David hastily flip open the book to the folded pages before moving his arms back onto his own lap.

Carefully Matteo unfolded the paper, knowing this was huge. He had no idea what he'd see, but it was an important moment for him, David, and their relationship.

“That’s…those I did when,” David swallowed thickly. “Fuck,” He whispered.

Matteo looked up, his fingers still caressing the paper, “I don’t…this…”

“No. I want to...to show you,” David nodded.

“Okay,” Matteo nodded back, and unfolded the first sheet.

He heard David take a breath, “I did these right after…I moved in with Laura.”

Matteo couldn’t quite decipher what he was seeing, but he could feel the anger coming off the first one. The second one was just…sad. Matteo could see some watermarks on the page from what he assumed were tears. The third looked like sheer terror. Not scary terror, but made him feel almost overwhelming panic.

“Umm,” David’s voice was so soft that Matteo had to strain to hear it. “My parents were okay with me being trans at first. My mom even took me shopping for new clothes. My dad referred to me as ‘his son’ without hesitation. I…I just thought that I was so lucky to have parents who accepted me. I read stories and watched videos online where other kids didn’t have that.”

“Okay,” Matteo said softly as he folded the pages back, carefully making sure they were tucked back in the way David had them.

David took a deep breath, “But then…then all that changed.”

Matteo reverently placed the sketchbook on the bed between the two of them. He met David’s eyes.

“I told you about my old school,” David averted his eyes to the blanket in front of him, and Matteo watched his fingers pick at a loose thread. “I didn’t tell you that…that there were threats. Threats to hurt me, to teach me a lesson, stuff like that. My mom…she got sympathetic looks from the other moms. And no one knew what to do. My dad, he asked me if I had to be _this_. If it was _worth_ it. Like it was a choice for me. Like I choose to be bullied...to be taunted, to be threatened. I guess it just got too much for them. _I_ got to be too much for them. So, they helped pack up my stuff and bought me a train ticket to Laura’s.”

Matteo reached out, lightly touching his fingers to David’s. He was compliant as David twisted around so only their fingers were tangled together on the blanket.

“I guess they didn’t _realize_ what having a transgender kid meant for _them_ ,” Matteo could hear the spite in his voice and watched as the boy rested his chin on his freehand and lean onto his knee. Matteo saw his eyes move towards the window, staring into the gray sky.

“But they’re your parents,” Matteo said, he didn’t mean it to sound so much like he was protesting.

David nodded, “I know. But they are also people. People who just…need time or something," he mumbled.

Matteo wanted to yell: _You don't actually believe that?,_ but instead he sat quietly, offering whatever he could to David through their connected fingers. Even though his mother needed help, he knew she loved him, wouldn’t give up on him like that. She hadn’t given up on him despite all the shit they’d been through.

“But you’re their son,” Matteo stated.

“I know,” David was so calm that Matteo found it eerie. “I’m not defending them, but I think they just tried their best and maybe…maybe I don’t know. Maybe, they’ll come around.”

“You sound okay with all of this,” Matteo commented, not wanting to say anything wrong. He was worried about his boyfriend.

David’s laugh came without humor. “I do?” He paused, “I’m not. I’m angry that they did this. That they didn’t fight for me. But what am I going to do? This is _my_ reality now,” Matteo felt his fingers being squeezed before David's hand slid up so they were now holding each other’s hands. “I told you they were dead because it’s too painful to say they are alive and ‘sort of’ accept me.” He laughed again and let go of Matteo’s hand, breaking the connection.

Sitting up, David swung his legs over the bed and walked over to the window. Matteo's eyes stayed on him as David stared out into the world. “Which is such a bullshit thing! You can’t ‘sort of’ accept someone! That's not a thing! You just fucking accept them! They just need to fucking _accept me_!”

Matteo could see that the outburst surprised David. _Shit_ , it surprised Matteo.

“Why can’t they just accept me?” David turned and Matteo could hear the desperation for an answer in his voice. “Fuck, we knew each other for what? Weeks and you just saw me as _me_! You love me! You never gave a shit what people said about me…you…us! They’re my fucking parent’s! They shouldn’t care either! You don’t send your son off to a different city when shit gets too hard. That’s not how it works!” David waved his hands around in frustration.

Matteo stood up quickly and gently grabbed both David’s hands between his and stood there silently, just breathing with David. _I hear you. I’m here._

“I told my mom that I got all one’s and two’s on my abi’s. I told her I’m going to university. She just told me that ‘was nice.’ I just…I don’t know,” David floundered.

Matteo grasped each of David’s hands into his and wrapped them around his shoulders. Matteo wrapped his arms around David’s middle, resting his hands lightly on the other boys hips. “I don’t know what to say about your parent’s,” Matteo answered honestly, “But…the boys, Hans, Mia, Kiki, Sam, Hanna, Amira…they’re all here and they’re not going anywhere. You’re one of us now, Schreibner. And they won’t let you go. Trust me, I’ve pushed the boys away, said shit to them I shouldn’t have, and they just keep coming back. Same with the girls. And Hans…once Hans takes you in, you’re stuck,” Matteo laughed softly.

“And you?” David asked gently, a sad smile tugging at his lips.

“I love you,” Matteo stated matter of fact. “You think I’m going anywhere? I thought you were smart, Mr. University.”

David snorted, “I guess not.”

They went quiet again and Matteo was content to hold David for a few more minutes. He knew that he couldn’t offer anything that would make his boyfriend feel better about his parents. He didn’t even know what to say, really. But, he could stand there and listen and hug and give space. He could make dinner and distract and do whatever else David needed. He knew inexplicably that David would do the same for him.

“Okay,” Matteo said after some time had passed, he pinched David’s sides and playfully shoved him away, “Dinner time. I’m hungry.”

“Are you ever not hungry?” David laughed and Matteo felt the other boy playfully and lightly pat-slap his cheek a few times.

“Oh fuck you,” Matteo laughed and walked over to pick up the bowl of pasta from the floor, this time David took a fork. They both ate silently for a few minutes.

David laughed, “It’s kind of…crunchy.”

“It’s…not,” Matteo protested, swallowing. Truth be told, he did really agree. The noodles were still half uncooked because of his haste to check on David.

“Liar,” David smiled, but kept eating anyways.

A low vibration from David’s phone on the bed interrupted them and Matteo heard his phone go off in his pocket too. Matteo took it out and groaned at a new WhatsApp alert from the ok.cool. chat. He looked up in time to see David grabbing his phone from the bed.

“Don’t look at that,” Matteo didn’t need to read the chat to know that it probably was checking on them after his message earlier.

“Why?” David asked already clicking open the app. Matteo saw a frown appear on David’s face before his boyfriend’s eyes went comically wide, a little bit of apprehension laced his voice.

“Matteo?”

“Yes?” Matteo asked sheepishly. _Fuck his life._

“Why is Abdi asking if I had sucuk with egg for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> The song “You Will Find Me" is what I had on repeat when I wrote this.
> 
> I also compiled the Matteo and David roadtrip stuff into one video. And I'm posting a three vid fanvid series. So, if you have a minute, please check those out! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/c/evakayaki


End file.
